


【GGAD/格邓】(人类格×人鱼邓 pwp一发完）Fall into my eyes

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 一辆人鱼车，有生子提及，我不知道算不算双性ooc,雷，慎入





	【GGAD/格邓】(人类格×人鱼邓 pwp一发完）Fall into my eyes

这一周以来，盖勒特已经不止一次地怀疑自己眼花了。

但那分明是一条人鱼。一种只应该出现在海里而非湖里的魔法生物。  
或许是某种变种，这倒是很有研究价值。  
但他不会拿它去做研究的。他在看到他面容的瞬间想。

“嘿，你好！我叫阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”人鱼冒出头来，给他一个灿烂的咧嘴。盖勒特很高兴没有在他口中看到尖牙。“如果你觉得我的名字长可以省略掉中间的一长串。”他细白连蹼的手指悬空点点划划。

“好吧，阿不思·一长串·邓布利多。”盖勒特无奈道。他刚刚讲了个称呼，年轻的人鱼便被他逗得咯咯笑起来。

“你可真有意思，人类都像你这么有意思吗？”阿不思伸手欲抓他的裤角。盖勒特出于本能躲开了。阿不思有点生气：“你躲什么？我是塞壬吗？”

“不，啊，哦，我只是……”伶俐如他也一时语塞。  
人鱼似乎很满意于盖勒特的语塞，他笑道：“放心，我不会吃掉你的。”

“为什么你住在湖里？”天才少年总是想知道答案。

“为什么你这么着急？”人鱼眨巴眨巴眼睛，他的虹膜镌刻着遥远的海的颜色。“你看起来一副‘小爷需要掌握一切’的样子。”

“嗯，好吧……我不是……”盖勒特发现自己从遇到它（他？）就没讨到过便宜。

人鱼一个猛子扎进水里，长长的鱼尾弹动几下，溅了盖勒特一身水花。

“我们一家被放逐了，因为我的妹妹她……很不稳定。”人鱼大发慈悲告诉他，但盖勒特很不愿意看到他眼神黯淡。

“一切都会好起来的。”他试图作出一些笨拙的安慰，“比如说我，我刚被学校开除……”等等，该死的，他怎么把这个说出来了。

“那你也很惨。”人鱼像条海豚一样跃出水面，与盖勒特平视。

他勾住他的脖子，盖勒特猝不及防被轻轻触碰了嘴唇，或许那可以称作一个吻。那一瞬间好像时间定格，在之后的回忆里被慢放多次。人鱼落回水里。

“你喜欢海藻糖吗？我喜欢海藻糖！珍珠糕饼也很好！”人鱼似乎浑然不觉他夺走了一个十六岁少年的初吻，喋喋不休地说起自己喜欢的甜食，又或许这些甜食只是一种掩饰。

“我不知道……嘿……呃……我该走了！”天不怕地不怕的格林德沃很少有落荒而逃的冲动，他感到眩晕，不可思议。

“你不陪我多待一会儿了吗？”阿不思撅起嘴。细长而缺乏血色的指尖在盖勒特的皮鞋尖头画圈圈。

人鱼的发丝柔柔腻腻地散在水里，红藻一样暧昧地蜷缩着。人鱼上下浮动，于是红发就随着他而被抻拉开，又沉下来成卷儿，仿佛在呼吸。

“好吧，让我们再待一会儿。”盖勒特泄了气，起码书上有一点是真的------人鱼真的能勾魂摄魄。

 

那之后他们几乎天天见面，渐渐开始情人一样抚慰彼此的身体，但了解程度却连朋友都算不上。

阿不思对人类的身体充满了好奇，尤其是盖勒特体型标致，骨骼停当，肌肉分明，是个绝佳的“研究对象”。

 而说到人鱼，人鱼是一种神秘的生物，在性的方面，这种神秘显得尤其具有吸引力。

阿不思有闪闪发光的鳞片，颜色像是某种加深而魔化了的晚霞，尾鳍最深，向上逐渐变淡，与身体连接的部分是浅浅的雪青色，太过柔和以至于有些少女性的滑稽。

盖勒特喜欢摸他的鳞片，没有任何黏滑的恶心感，像沉冷的美石。胯下有一处小缝，那处的鳞片异化成肉质，把人鱼的性器官保护在里面。  
盖勒特见过人鱼的阴茎，与人类的差别并不大，只是要细长些。他再没向下摸过，阿不思不让他碰自己的泄殖腔。  
所以很显然地，他们并没有做到最后一步。这个欲念像将要破土的种子顶的盖勒特心口发痒。

直觉告诉盖勒特今天是个不同寻常的晚上。  
“呃……我明天晚上可能会……非常需要你。”阿不思显出前所未有的支支吾吾。盖勒特不禁怀疑他是不是和其他动物一样有发情期。

事实证明没有，他傍晚来到湖边，看到的是一条欢快但是理智的人鱼。他竟然感到有些遗憾。他被自己的想法逗笑了。

“盖勒特！”人鱼远远地朝他喊，“我今天好看吗？”  
这是什么傻问题，盖勒特腹诽，但还是认真地答道：“你一直很好看，今天也是。”

阿不思有些神神秘秘的，盖勒特开始疑心他要把他骗下水吃掉。

人鱼掬起一捧水，念了一小段咒语，水就变成了闪闪发光的绿色，他献宝一样捧到阿不思面前：“薄荷味的水宝宝！我最喜欢吃的。学会这个咒语我用了好久呢……”

果然是要吃掉我吧，还要腌制入味成他喜欢的甜食。盖勒特想。

两人坐下分食了一些糖果，阿不思问道：“你会一直在这里吗？”

“不会，”盖勒特斩钉截铁地说道，但很快反悔了，“也许不会，但如果你会一直在这里……”

“我不会一直在这里，总有一天我回到大海。”阿不思流露出向往，他是条聪明出众的人鱼，不会甘心把一生耗费在一个小池塘里。

“那很好，你可以和我一起周游世界！”  
“周游世界之后呢？找个地方定居？那太没意思了。”阿不思托着下颌，把手肘支在盖勒特大腿间。

“周游世界之后我会带领优秀的巫师们征服世界。”  
盖勒特说出了他隐秘的野心，阿不思不会嘲笑他，也不会认为他很危险，他们是如此相似。

“那很好！”阿不思甚至开玩笑般地讲：“你去征服陆地，我来征服海洋！”

两个意气风发的少年哈哈笑着，他们也不知道自己说出的话是真是假。

盖勒特又注意到他存在感极强的长卷发，他把他滴着水的红发拢作一把挽起，露出颀长的颈项。盖勒特没看过什么麻瓜演出，但直觉告诉他阿不思会是个好的芭蕾演员，他灵俏又活泛，四肢，不，只有上肢，上肢修长，腰杆细而韧。  
跳什么呢？卡门？这是他难得能想到的剧目。总不能是天鹅湖。  
盖勒特拧干他的头发，并且发尾处小心翼翼地打着卷儿攥出水，似乎是怕破坏那完美的弧度。他用手作梳子梳开，半干的发突出几丝，闪着金红色的光。他知道那不只是因为夕阳。  
盖勒特拨弄着他的湿发，仿佛他们坐在这儿只是为了等它慢慢变干。

他们暂时没有做爱，而是谈论一些其他话题，两人从未交谈得如此深入，惊奇地发现彼此竟然有如此多的共鸣。盖勒特的双脚浸在湖水中晃出一圈圈涟漪，他把趾尖放在阿不思的锁骨上。

“我们做些正事吧。”阿不思嬉笑着把盖勒特拉进水中，幸好现在的盖勒特已经完全打消了人鱼要吃掉他的疑虑。

“你管这个叫做正事……？”盖勒特解开裤扣，在水中很难脱下裤子，他应该先脱光再下来的。他把人鱼按到岸边，在他耳边吹气。

事实上那不是耳朵而是耳鳍，细而中空的骨骼连着薄膜，像展开的恶魔的翅。盖勒特故意用舌弄出水声，在耳鳍的放大下这些声音霸占了阿不思的大脑，生理意义上的。

于是很快他偏过头去和盖勒特索取一个吻，或者更多的吻。盖勒特是个慷慨的施与者，他按住阿不思的后颈，从齿列纠缠到舌根，霸道又生涩的吻法。

盖勒特咬住他肩颈连接处那一块肌肉，人鱼的组织似乎与人类的不同，他的肌肤白得近乎透明，像珠玉，又像珍馐。

“你应该很鲜美……”盖勒特一语双关，但这实在算不上一句高明的调情。

“你可以尝尝看，但是……油炸人鱼什么的似乎不是个好食谱。”阿不思听懂了，但他不愿意顺着盖勒特的话说。

他喜欢盖勒特的身体，甚至可以说是迷恋。他把手放在盖勒特肌理分明的腰侧，少年打湿的黑色衬衫紧紧贴在身上，阿不思急迫地想要感受他。带蹼的指显出劣势，艰难地和纽扣奋战。

相比之下赤裸的人鱼要易于攻略得多，盖勒特的吻一路向下，捉住他的乳尖舔吮，一手抚摸另一边；乳晕处的肌肤细嫩柔滑，带些宜于亵玩的嫩粉。人鱼因为这种开胃点心式的舒爽而更加难耐，隔着衬裤摩挲少年的阴茎，那处在微凉的水里成为一个明显的热源。

盖勒特探向那条细缝，人鱼的阴茎已经直挺挺地钻出来。那处张开了一点点，像蚌壳诱惑着人去窃里面的珍珠。盖勒特一指探入，那里有明显不是水的滑腻液体。

盖勒特把湿衣裤抛在岸上，将两人的阴茎握在一起，这是他们常用的互相抚慰的方式，温热的柱体互相摩擦，两人都变得燥热起来，盖勒特脸上泛起不自然的潮红。

“瞧瞧你，脸都烫了。”人鱼哂笑着，把自己又向前送了送。盖勒特的龟头触到了那条细缝，他鬼使神差地向前一顶，竟然顺利地滑进去了。

人鱼惊呼，盖勒特其实并没有真正进入他，只是相当于在股间摩挲。

但盖勒特感受到的刺激不只是股间性交那么简单。人鱼异化的肉质鳞片拢在腔口，进出时总会摩擦到冠状沟，带来强烈的快感。

人鱼同样感到呼吸困难，一种来自心理上的压迫感席卷了他，他觉得危险而不受控。他抓紧了盖勒特的小臂，下身的快感开始积聚，他握紧盖勒特的手臂，这让他感到安心。

人鱼的阴茎通常不外露，因此比人类的敏感得多。阿不思感觉自己像是被绑在了礁石上，海浪一波一波冲刷着他的意识。他的另一只手掌覆上盖勒特握着两人阴茎的手，难耐地喘息，寓意不言自明。

盖勒特抓住他的头发，仿佛控住了缰绳。他同样濒临爆发，他的顶端在人鱼体内，根部又被他摩擦着。

两人手上的动作越来越快，直到阿不思把头埋进盖勒特的颈窝，滞涩地闷哼出声。他同样听到了盖勒特的粗喘。

盖勒特放开手，人鱼红发渐渐氤氲在水中，盖勒特有那么一瞬间疑心是自己戳伤他所流的血。

他是鲨鱼，嗅着腥味而来。然后被阿不思伪装良好的腕足逮个正着。或许他们都是一路货色。

夏夜的湖水有些凉，盖勒特的嘴唇被冻成淡色，阿不思凑上来亲吻他。  
“你冷吗？”  
未来的黑魔王拒绝承认他冷。  
“那我们上去。”

 

阿不思有点行动不便了，陆地是盖勒特的主场，他把无法逃窜的人鱼按在身下：“你到底在打什么主意？”  
人鱼委委屈屈地开口：“如果我20岁前得不到你的吻我就会化成泡沫。”

“第一次见我你就得到了，看起来你是条又聪明又坏的小人鱼。”盖勒特捏捏他的乳尖，下身恶狠狠地压着他的泄殖腔。  
“但你喜欢我！”阿不思有恃无恐。  
“好吧，现在呢？你又在做什么？”盖勒特很伤脑筋  
。  
“你……你或许不知道，人鱼只能活到三十岁，但是我能和你活得一样长，如果，如果……”  
“如果什么？”  
“如果我能怀上你的孩子……”阿不思心一横，小声说出了答案。  
“你，你不要担心！这个孩子不要你抚养……”阿不思急切地解释道。  
盖勒特打断了他：“不是，我是在想……怎么让你怀孕……”  
这本来是一句调情话，但阿不思认真地让盖勒特等一下，并且闭上眼睛。

 

人鱼的腿随着他默念咒语从中间分开，变化成人类腿的形状，每一块肌肉的重塑与归位都像一场绝美演出，那双腿腿未经使用，比人类的更为匀停笔直，膝盖转折处泛着柔光。

“睁眼吧。”阿不思说。事实上盖勒特一直没有真正闭过眼。  
“既然你能变出腿，为什么不上岸呢？”  
“中空骨骼支撑不住我的体重，我的脚踝会断掉的。”阿不思抱怨道。  
所以他生出一双腿就是为了被操。盖勒特被这个认知搞得血脉贲张。

“我像个怪物吗？”阿不思大方地张开新生的腿让他看。人鱼的私处有奇异难言的诱惑力，用于容纳的入口像是雌雄的结合，泛着湿润的肉红色，甚至还沾着几丝两人刚刚射出的精液。

“不，你美极了。”他摸向微张的穴口，插入一根手指旋转研磨；人鱼挤出轻浅的哼叫，勾着盖勒特的脖颈与他唇齿相碰。那甚至不像一个吻，而像性爱开始前的宣战：两个雄性要交配了。

人鱼的甬道湿热紧致，专为与人类交合而生，穴口处就敏感得要命。盖勒特用指腹把精液抹开作为润滑，只是这点动作就让阿不思双腿发软，抖抖索索地想要夹紧，又怯生生地停在半空。

盖勒特用两指撑开小穴毫不费力。内壁随主人的呼吸私语着诱惑，嫩肉几乎要翻卷出来，显然有更大的空间去容纳更大的东西。

阿不思右脚勾上盖勒特的肩膀，他真是柔韧得让人称奇。“可以了……”如此示意后阿不思偏过头，后知后觉地感到不好意思。

盖勒特索性不再忍耐，他双手卡着阿不思的膝窝，挺身进入翕张着的甬道。人鱼浪喘着，剧烈挣动了一下，盖勒特险些要压不住他。

两人都是第一次，盖勒特的动作几乎可以称得上小心翼翼，像是对待易碎品。阿不思感到身体被填满的充盈，盖勒特试探性地抽送两下，他没有抗拒，双臂环住了盖勒特的脖颈。

人鱼有几缕碎发，不知道是水还是汗的作用，湿津津地贴在他饱满光洁的额头上，显得他有些狼狈。  
盖勒特俯下身与他接吻，其实更多的时候他们并没有嘴唇相接，阿不思高挺的鼻梁碰着他的鼻尖，两人交换了一些灼热的吐息，下身相连处的动作仍是不停。

阿不思头向后仰，薄唇微张，露出一线像贝壳锻造成的牙齿，呈现出一种完全迷失于欲海的放荡模样。

这不得不使盖勒特警惕，一直面对阿不思这副表情有很大可能会使他无法圆满完成这次性爱。他得换个姿势。

阿不思正被操得失神，盖勒特突然抽离让他发出一声不满的呻吟：“不要……”

“只是换个姿势。”盖勒特快被这条人鱼逼疯了，他掌掴一把身下人的臀瓣，又被软弹的触感粘的难以再下狠手，只得作罢，“乖，翻个身。”

人鱼依言照做，臀部不肯浪费一秒地又抬起，贴上了盖勒特的小腹。  
少年的欲望简直已经具象化，浑浊吐息足以席卷人鱼全身带来战栗。

人鱼的膝盖同样不太方便承重，阿不思折叠了自己挂在盖勒特的手臂上。少年的手臂已经足够强壮，每次收紧都让小人鱼狠狠撞上自己的下体。

实际阿不思不需要他的钳制也会自己迎合，他被填的满满当当，舒爽得像浸在糖浆里。盖勒特每动一下他都近乎痉挛，软绵绵地淌出呻吟。

他拽着阿不思的红发猛干，人鱼的身体向后折，好像长发是弓弦而他是一张拉满的弓。

人鱼非常湿，像要把全身的水分都消耗在性爱的润滑上，其实他们并不需要这么多，于是多余的汁液就显得泛滥又淫乱。

这种气氛对于盖勒特而言是鼓励，甚至是挑衅。他插得更深，顶端触到隐秘的软肉，直觉告诉他那是人鱼即将用来孕育生命的处所。他脑袋一热，闯入了禁区。

阿不思发出近乎濒死时的尖叫，他觉得自己仿佛要分崩离析，真的化成泡沫。人鱼本能地反抗，手肘撞向盖勒特的肋侧，这并不是他的本意。盖勒特捉住他的双手手腕，反剪在身后。

人鱼被迫抬起头，近乎凌虐的姿势让他非常委屈，但又从中舔到了一丝隐秘的快感。他转过头，发红的眼眶流露出恳求，带着些“你再这样我就要哭了！”的幼稚威胁。

“哭啊。”盖勒特仿佛看穿了他，“我想看你哭。”他想让他哭，不仅仅出于验证那个麻瓜传说的需求。他早安吻般温柔地吻人鱼的眼角。

“我的眼泪不会变成珍珠的。”人鱼的辩解被盖勒特突如其来的动作截断在舌根，像连缀好的项链崩断了线，跳出一粒粒的呻吟尖叫砸在地面上。

盖勒特操到了他的子宫，每次抽出时龟头会反扣住宫口，火辣的拖拽感添上细密的钝痛反倒成了快意，阿不思无暇顾及其他，只是一味求饶。

盖勒特如愿以偿看到他哭，并且是近乎崩溃的哭喊和尖叫。。  
“……真的不行了……”他觉得自己会坏掉。  
“啊！好疼……”事实上这些呻吟并不全是因为疼痛。  
“盖尔……放过我吧……”人鱼哀求道。

“想要怀孕，就得好好地受着。”人鱼的臀瓣被分得更开，他开始后悔刚才说的话。盖勒特持续而深入的侵犯仿佛不会有尽头。

盖勒特进得稍浅了些，阿不思刚松一口气，内里的敏感点就被重重碾过。他几乎支撑不住自己，肩膀抵着地面，从这个角度恰好看到自己的精液被粗鲁地榨出。人鱼像是被电鳗击中颅顶般全身酥麻，他忽然又不后悔了。

人鱼的甬道因高潮溢满爱液，随着盖勒特的动作争先恐后地反刍，顺着大腿内侧拉出水痕。在这时盖勒特终于表现得像个处男，他因人鱼的剧烈收缩与夹吸射在他身体深处，倒在阿不思身上的瞬间他闪过一个念头：不知道他和阿不思的孩子会是什么样子？

“你的衣服还是湿的呢，”阿不思从他身下脱身，好整以暇地吹吹腕上的红痕，蛊惑道，“今晚不要回去了。”


End file.
